Bittersweet Visitors
by twilightfan213
Summary: Edward left. Bella is the princess of the volturi. What will happen when a familar family visit the volturi? Summary is bad!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** fan-fiction so I hope you like it!! I have to thank my unofficial beta XxMCRGRLxX.**

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella she gets turned and is a princess of the Volturi, but what happens when the Cullens come to visit the Volturi?**

**Preface**

I'm not plain Isabella Swan anymore now. I'm Isabella Swan Volturi, princess

of the Volturi. I now have great friends and family that I know won't leave me like _they_ did. I managed to get all of my family to become vegetarians; I was so surprised when they agreed to change their lifestyle. I'm so thankful that the Volturi saved me and welcomed me into their family, I can still remember that day.

XxXxFlashbackxXxX

_Victoria had gotten me when I jumped off the cliff, but that was 5 months ago. During that time she had the pleasure of breaking one of my legs an arm and some ribs, I don't know what else she broke. Once she did all those injuries she started to feed off me. She would bite me and suck all the venom out. That's why I have multiple bite marks. _

_We've__ also moved around in the time I've been with her because Jake's pack had been looking for us. Victoria walked into the cave we were staying in at the time. She began to advance towards me. I started to cower toward the wall behind me. She was thirsty I could see that when I looked into her black eyes. Someone was behind her. I could see their shadow. The person behind her lunged at her, for a minute everything was like a blur. They were going too fast for me to watch._

_Then I saw__ Victoria's head fall on the ground. I knew I was safe from her now, but what fate does the vampire who killed her want for me? The vampire was walking towards me with his hands up in a calming way._

"_My name is Aro of the Volturi. What is your name young one?" he asked kindly. He had red eyes, which were sinister looking. That wasn't a good sign._

"_Bella. Bella Swan." I answered him. Studying his features, he had black hair, and his skin looked so fragile. It was almost translucent. He started to shake my hand, and then he looked shocked to say the least of it. He stared to look at me like I had two heads. It was a scary expression._

"_I see you're very talented Bella. I was wondering if you would like to live with me and my coven. You would be my daughter." Is he asking me to be part of his coven? I can't believe it._

"_I would love to except__ under conditions. Your whole coven has to hunt animals not humans like you are now, and I would like to keep contact_ _with some of my friends. Is that okay?" I asked because I would not hunt humans at all and I wanted to be able to keep in touch with Jacob._

"_We will change our hunting style for you but as for your friend, they cannot know about humans. I'm sorry." He said after a lot of thought. "Oh, it' okay my friends are werewolves so they already know about vampires. He had the funniest shocked look on his face. It was hilarious._

"_Uh, sure you can keep contact with them I guess." He said still shocked._

"_Then I would love to join your coven father." I said with a huge smile. That's when he leaned down and bit my neck, and that's when the pain began._

_XxXxEnd-FlashbackxXxxX_

I still talk to Jacob he was surprised when I told him what happened to me, but were still friends. In fact I'm having a sleep over with him and the pack in a week I can't wait! Father said we have some guests that day but I'll be very busy to notice them.

Father was extremely surprised when I found out my powers. When I physically touch another vampire I can absorb their power. The good thing is, I can switch them on and off. My favourite powers are shape-shifting (that includes changing my appearance) and mind reading. Another power I had when I was human but is stronger now, is my mind shield. I can remember the day Father said he wanted to know about his daughters' past.

XxXxFlashbackxXxX

"Bella" I heard father call for me. "Yes father?" I responded once I got down stairs.

"Bella, I heard you could lift your shield away from you mind. Is that true?" He asked with a smile.

"You heard correct father," I told him, wondering what this conversation about.

"That's great news. I was wondering if I could know about my daughters past?"

"Very well then, but do not get angry!" I said. I pulled my shield out of my mind. Then I quickly grabbed his hand. It looked like my life flashing before my eyes.

He started to growl at the memory when I first met Edward. It sounded as though he got even angrier when he saw Edward leave me, which I didn't think was possible.

"You promised not to get angry father!" I reminded him, and then I turned around and walked away. We have never talked about my past after that but I'm sure he told Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus, because he gossips like an old girl.

XxXxEnd-FlashbackxXxxX

How did every one like my first ff? –please review so I know I'm on the right track I'll take any advice and/ or CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM. Thx for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!!!!!! My chapters may be like a week apart because by the time I write them, my beta reads them and then I'll have to post them it'll be about a week.

I don't own twilight, although I wish I did!!!!!!!!!

**XxXxChapter2xXxX**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I miss my Bella so much. I wish I didn't leave but she probably had a good human life with children. The family hasn't been the same since we left Forks. I only go out of my room when I need to go hunting. I don't laugh, or even smile for that matter. Alice barely ever shops, Emmett doesn't even joke around. Jasper had to leave for a few years because the emotions were too much for him.

**Carlisle's P.O.V. **

I had to get home from the hospital early because Alice said that Aro was going to call tonight. If Alice was right the phone should ring in about five seconds. Ring ring. Yep Alice was right. "Hello Aro," I greeted him.

"Ah, yes Carlisle. It's been a long time" he said

"It definitely has been Aro. So to what pleasure was this phone call, Aro?" I asked. It's not like him to call people. Maybe he learnt how to use technology.

"Well, Carlisle, a lot has happened over these years. There is another leader of the Volturi. The princess, my daughter. We have changed our diet also. Oh, and do you remember the legend of the of the vampire that can have any vampires' power?" he asked

"Um, yes I do. That vampire is meant to be the most powerful on earth," I said. The legend is only a myth. No one could be that powerful.

"Carlisle, the vampire from the legends is the new princess of Volterra. Would you like to meet her?" he asked. Of course I would like to meet the most powerful vampire, is he crazy? Why wouldn't I want to meet her?

"I would love to Aro. My family and I will be down there as soon as possible." I hung up the phone on him. I'm so excited. "Everyone?! We're going to Volterra!" I yelled out to my family. Now its time to tell them about the phone call and the legends.

Sorry that was a short chapter next one will be longer, I promise, it's just that I have to go to school now, uck!

Plz review I don't care if it's good or bad. And thanks to my awesome, fabulous, amazing beta. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to go to a wedding another thank****s to my still awesome, yet un-official beta. And I don't own twilight!**

**Chapter 3**

Tonight I have my sleepover with Jacob and the pack. I can't wait. Father also has his visitors tonight, but the pack will be here first so I won't have time to greet the visitors until later. Jacob should be here in an hours' time. So right now I'm just getting the karaoke machine ready. When they left I found out I was a great singer.

XxXx1 hour later xXxX

I was in the throne room with my fathers' when it happened. I heard a howl. It sounded like a wolf was here. Yay! That meant Jacob was here. I raced to the reception area to find Jacob and of course he was there with the pack following behind him.

Jake knew all about my powers and my one weakness that only my father and uncles know about. That when I get emotional I turn human and I won't be able to turn back for a month. When I turn back all of my broken bones are fine, but all the scars that happened before I tried to jump of the cliff are there. Before I jumped of the cliff I cut myself a fair few times and in the past when I turned back I cut myself then also because I was _very_ emotional. So every time I turn human I have these open cuts on my wrists. My father has to sew them up every time I turn human because if not I will turn weak from the loss of blood. But I'm lucky when I turn human my blood doesn't smell as sweet as it did before, because Victoria but put dye in my blood so I would have a black heart. That meant when I turned human I wouldn't have every vampire going after me.

XxXx Aro's POV xXxX** (a/n: Aro is actually pronounced like AHrow not arrow, cool ha?)**

I feel so bad. I'm betraying my daughter. As much as I dislike the Cullens for what they did to Bella they have to come here like all vampires do for a check up. Bella is upstairs with Jacob catching up so that means my brothers and I may talk to the Cullens for a little**.** Mary walked in our new receptionist.

"The Cullens are here, Master" she said with a small smile.

"Great, Send them in." I replied. We don't want them waiting long. They started walking in. Oh, how much I missed my good friend Carlisle.

"It is great to see all of you; you shall all see my daughter tomorrow afternoon. There are some werewolves in this castle so I do not want any fights," I said sternly.

"It is great to see you also Aro, it has been far too long. We can not wait to see your daughter tomorrow." said Carlisle walking up to shake my hand, I shook it. I have seen my daughter through his eyes. She was happier then than what she is now. I can also see her always falling over and Carlisle fixing her up. He saw her as a daughter as much as I do. He also has much grief for his lost daughter. I can't wait for him to meet her so he'll be happy again.

"Jane, please show the Cullens to their room"- I turned to the Cullens –"you may wander around I think my daughter will be playing karaoke with the werewolves today so you may see her. I shall see you all later." I said to them then Jane showed them to there room. I had to hope Bella would not see the tonight otherwise she is going to freak!

**That is like 100 words longer than the last one sorry its short I'm like having a mental block because I'm writing this a 4 in the morning!**

**Please review!** I love my awesome beta, who also happens to be my best friend! ILY Lyssa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys****. To help you know when I'll update it'll usually be an Australian Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to my unofficial beta, to whom I don't give enough credit! Woo you rock! (Beta Note: I know, and you love it!) I don't own twilight or any songs or bands mentioned in my stories also so don't sue! (B/N: I wish I owned Short Stack!)**

**Chapter 4**

So much has been happening with the pack. The only people in the pack are Jake, Seth, Quil and Embry, because everyone else stopped phasing. There was a knock at the door. Jane came walking in saying,

"Aro says you can play karaoke now." She was obviously excited. Jane actually calls me Bella. Nearly everyone else calls me Princess. It gets so annoying!

The pack and I started walking down to the throne room, where the stage Dmitri put up was. Dmitri loves karaoke too. Well, to think about it, everyone in the castle does. All of the guard and my uncles and Father were ready to start singing, except for the fact that most of the guard and all of my family (**a/n her family is just the royal vamps) **had to leave soon to go hunting. Their eyes are black and not topaz like they are meant to be.

"I'll sing a song and then we must leave," Father said, standing up from his throne he started walking up to the stage.

"This is dedicated to my daughter." He said once on the stage

He decided to sing 'Princess' by Short Stack.

_This incentive represents this dimly lit room just a minute in  
My heart beat beat climbs in sync with captivate me as you she'd your skin  
__  
"__Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath  
[2x]_

Tell me anything and everything will be okay

It's exclusively illusive  
Loosely wrapping scars

Tell me anything and everything will be okay  
Tell me anything and everything will be okay

Eighteen clenches clash where we lay, overboard  
You took my breath away

Tell me anything and everything will be okay  
Tell me anything and everything will be okay

[Clap clap] hey... hey... hey

Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath  
[2x]

Tell me anything and everything will be okay.

Hey... hey... hey

Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath

Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single...  
Buhbuda  
Buhbuda  
Ooooh

Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath [x2]

Tell me anything and everything will be okay

Princess  
Why you so contagious?  
Every single step  
Breaks every single breath

Tell me anything and everything will be okay

and everything will be okay.

Tell me anything and everything will be okay."

He was a really good singer. Too bad they had to leave now. He said goodbye to everyone and he also told me to keep quiet because of the guests. I had forgotten all about them.

"This song is also dedicated to Bella," Jacob said, while running onto the stage. He started singing 'Sway Sway Baby!' from Short Stack.

"_Reach for _the_ stars kid, I've been wondering,  
Heaven's not too far kid, we've been tumbling,  
Down down baby, you're so audio  
But I'm a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman,  
We keep in time kid, you're so into it  
But if you were mine kid, we'd be intimate  
These razors ain't your roses  
But I'm a gentleman, (I'm such a gentleman)_

Sway sway baby you're so audio  
Kill your boyfriend we could be together oh  
Sway sway baby tonight, maybe tonight  
You'll write back to my letters home oh  
We'll never let go oh  
We'll never let go oh  
We'll never let

Were torn apart kid, tearing to the beat  
Lovers to the bone kid, you said no no no  
These razors ain't your roses,  
But I'm a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman

Sway sway baby you're so audio  
Kill your boyfriend we could be together  
Sway sway baby tonight, maybe tonight  
You'll write back to my letters  
Sway sway baby, you're so audio  
Kill your boyfriend, I'm such a gentleman  
Sway sway baby tonight, maybe tonight,  
You'll write back to my letters home

Cause I insist this secret liquid shared between us  
Just to skip this secret through our throat  
Oh oh secrets down our throat oh oh  
Yeah I insist this secret liquid shared between us  
Just to skip this secrets down our throat  
Oh oh secrets down  
And I'll never let you go (I'm such a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman) [2x]

Sway baby, sway baby oh  
We'll love like hell

Sway sway baby you're so audio  
Kill your boyfriend, we could be together  
Sway sway baby tonight, maybe tonight  
You'll write back to my letters  
Sway sway baby, you're so audio  
Kill your boyfriend, we could be together  
Sway sway baby tonight, maybe tonight,  
You'll write back to my letters home"

Wow, there is far too much Short Stack here tonight! I'm so going to mix it up!

"My turn now!" I yelled out before anyone else could claim the stage.

Everyone in the pack knew who this was meant for; I can still remember the day he left me. Although I hate him it feels like I still love him and his family to death. Ugh, my life is so confusing. Once I was on the stage I started to sing "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects. Because this is one of my favorite songs!

"_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell"

That's when I saw them, Jasper and Rosalie. I now knew who the guests were. How could Father do that to me?! Betray me like that?! I ran hoping they didn't see me. Thankfully the pack followed after me when they saw who I was running from. I wasn't in the mood to stop a fight.

The pack came into my room with me. I could feel my emotions go into overdrive. This wasn't good! I started to feel immense pain coming from my wrists. I knew what was happening. I was turning human for a little while. I looked down to confirm it. Yep, I was right. There was blood pouring down my wrists. Why did Father have to leave tonight of all nights? I'd have to wait until morning for him to stitch up the cuts on my wrists. I looked up to see Jacob finding towels and anything else to stop the bleeding. This was going to be a long night!

**If anyone has written or read any good "Edward leaves Bella" stori****es please tell me about them I'm addicted to them!!!!!! update in about a week. Unless I get grounded. I love my Beta!!!!!! I dedicated 'Princess' to you!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter is short so please don't kill me! It's sort of like a filler chapter so it's short. Thanks again to my beta! I don't own twilight! My chapters may be late because its school holidays and I don't see my beta very often and because the power in my suburb keeps going on and off! It sucks I know!**

**Chapter 5.  
XxXx Jaspers POV xXxX**

I hate visiting the Volturi but I guess it has to be done, it's better than them coming to our town. After our talk with Aro we got shown our room, that's where I am now. Alice is checking out all of the clothes in her closest, Emmett's playing with all the video games, Edward's sulking in his room and Carlisle and Esme are out hunting. So that leaves you with Rosalie and me, being bored out of our minds!

"Lets go see if the karaoke is on yet." Rosalie offered. I really didn't like karaoke either did Rosalie but I guess it'll get us out of rooms.

"Sure, anything is better than sitting here" I replied, while getting up off the couch. We started walking to the throne room; it was our first place to look. We started to hear music coming from the room; well I guess were on the right track. Rosalie opened the door…

We stood their shocked, there stood the one person our whole family had been grieving for years. I couldn't feel any of her emotions, but I could defiantly feel Rosalie's and all I was getting of her was shock. She was obviously the princess we were meant to meet tomorrow because she had what looked like a very expensive crown on her head. She was singing a song I heard on the radio the other day what was it… Give You Hell, that's right, and I think the song is directed to us. That's not good; the most powerful vampire _ever_ may hate us. Bella looked around her eyes stopped on us and the second they did she disappeared. I shot a glance to Rosalie by the looks of it she knew it was Bella too.

But how was our shy and clumsy Bella working for the Volturi, no she wasn't working for them. She _was _one of them!!! How was I meant to tell my wife, no how was I meant to tell Edward?!!!!

**Next one will be in Jacobs or Bella's POV. Sorry it was short, thanks for reading!!!!!!! r****eview if you want to tell to me have any questions about something or anything or if you have any constructive criticism!!!!!!!**


	6. MUST READ

**Authors' note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm not going to be updating for a while, only because I'm going to write out all my stories from hand first**

**(So that way I'll now what's going to happen.) **

**That way my chapters will also be out quicker and **_**hopefully**_** will be longer**

**Sorry about me taking longer **

**I'm putting a vote on my profile now so you can vote "which story do you want me to finish first"**

**So that way if you vote for the story you like the most out of my stories it'll be finished first**

**Sorry for the authors' note!!!!!!(I hate them too)**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed!!!!!**

**Or added the favourite or anything else that has to do with me or my stories!!!!!**

**I **_** hopefully**_** wont be long with the stories!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's taken me ages to update! I've finished this story but my brother hid all of my stories that I was writing on but he gave me this chapter I'll try to get some more soon!**

**XxXx Jacobs POV xXxX**

I had heard about this, when Bella gets far too emotional she turns human and she has cuts on her wrists. The first thing that came into my mind was to stop the bleeding, and I attempted to do that but there is too much blood. So I did the second thing that came to mind, I called up Aro.

"Hello?" Aro said picking up the phone

"Aro it's me, Jacob. I need help Bella's bleeding out because she turned human!" I said in a rush because before I answered Aro I had shot a look at Bella and she looked drowsy which I knew for one that it wasn't good!

"Give the phone to her; I need to talk to her." He said in a rush, because he would know that she won't last when there is blood pouring out of her.

"Bella wake up your dad needs to talk to you I nearly shouted at her think she was dead.

**XxXx Bella'****s POV xXxX  
**

Ugh, why was Jacob waking me up, hasn't anyone told him it's rude too do that? Then he started shoving a phone in my phone so I took it

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"How are you?" I heard my father ask and then I remembered what was happening and why I was so tied, and all I could think was that I was going to die because my dad wasn't here to sow me up.

"I think I'm going to die daddy." I told in a small sad voice.

"Don't say that darling you're going to live just stay awake I'm on my way home, I'll see you see. Can you please put Jacob back on the phone?"

I did as father said and gave Jacob the phone I could feel my conscious slipping but I tried to do as my dad told me, to stay awake but I just couldn't help it…

I could feel someone picking me up so I looked around Jacob was still on the phone leading as somewhere and I knew that Seth was carrying me somewhere

"Where are we going?" I asked him in a small voice. I started to fall back into an un-conscious state, but as I was doing so I heard Seth say

"We have to see Carlisle Cullen" and that was all I heard him say…

**I have to say I don't think my brother gave me the full chapter, but I'm on holiday right now so I'll look for it. I'll also try and find some of my other story "I'm related to him?" please review and thanks for reading!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm updating so quickly is because I found the next chapter last night. To let every one know I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, my beta doesn't like twilight anymore, it's really sad but anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**XxXx Jacobs POV xXxX**

Aro was giving me the directions to Carlisle's room; luckily he said only Carlisle and Esme should be in there. Seth is carrying Bella and I got Embry to go and get Aro's medical kit. Once I got to the room I rushed through the door and I saw Carlisle there.

"You have to help her!" I pretty much shouted at him he first looked confused but when Seth came through the door carrying a un-conscious Bella, he understood completely.

**XxXx Carlisle's POV xXxX**

Bella was alive? And why was she at the Volturi castle? But once I heard her heartbeat starting to fade I got to work, I can ask questions later.

"Put here on the table." I said as he did so someone came in with a medical kit and put it on the table next to her.

So I got to work with sowing up the wounds on her wrists hopefully she'll be alright with how much blood she lost.

I then heard a gasp my head snapped around to where it came from. It was Esme.

"What happened to my daughter?" she said while on the verge of dry sobbing. I finished sowing her up and I got shown to a bed I could put her on. It surprised me seeing as it was right next to Aro's room. As I put her down I heard a door slam. I turned my head to the source of the noise; it was Aro, Marcus and Caius. They all rushed over to her.

"Is she ok?" asked Aro while the others were watching her.

"She should be fine." I said, I'll have to ask her questions later.

Aro then run up and hugged me, which was very scary.

"How do you know her?" I asked him, he would never care about someone in his guard so much.

"Bella is the princess of Voltura." Was all he said before he went back to his brothers who were caring for Bella.

How am I meant to tell Edward this?

"How is she and why is she her of all places?" asked Esme the second I walked in the door.

"She's fine and she's her because she's the princess of Voltura."

I said looking down to the floor and I then looked back up at Esme, she looked gob smacked to say the least

**I'll update ASAP please review if you have any questions or anything you want to tell me!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thank for all of your reviews!!!! This chapter won't be so long because it's sort of a filer chapter.**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

Ugh, I was waking up and my wrists are stinging really badly. I opened my eyes and I could see father I know I was meant to be angry at him for some reason… and then I remembered what happened last night!

**XxXx Marcus's POV xXxX**

Aro had _just_ told us that he invited the Cullen's here without anyone's consent. He has only told us a little bit about Bella's past with the Cullen's but that seemed enough, so I have no idea why he invited them. Then five minutes ago he told us we had to tell them that the princess was sick and that they couldn't see her just yet, I really think he's crazy because I know there is not way Bella is going to agree to see them.

"I'm so sorry to all of you but the princess is feeling a little sick so you will not be able to see her to day." I said to the Cullen coven when they came up to the throne room. Once I had spoken I heard Bella yelling at Aro.

"How could you?" I heard her nearly screech. I could her Aro trying to calm her down and bribing her, but I know Bella won't take it; she isn't that stupid to accept the bribe.

"How is she?" asked Esme, from what I know Bella thought of her as a mother, well she thought all of the Cullen's as her family.

"She's getting better." Aro said walking into the room. We gave him a questioning look, well a look more along the lines of "are you crazy?"

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

I told father to leave and I'm glad I did because I'm going out and I k now he'll never allow it. I could sense that I had some of my powers so I got dressed in a mid thigh red spaghetti strapped dress. I put some make-up on and shape shifted into Jane. And put on a clock and grabbing my purse I walked out, and went to find Uncle Marcus, why him? Because he's lost his mate and he knows what I'm going through. I walked in the throne room and seen all of the Cullen's there talking to my father and the uncles.

"What is it you want Jane? Father asked, great this totally wrecked my plan to get out! But it was then another plan popped into my head.

"Master, your daughter has gone missing." I said in a rush and the next second he and Uncle Caius when they left I let out a sigh seeing hat plan worked.

"See you later Uncle Marcus" I said while smiling at him. While trying to ignore the Cullen's,

he gave me a wink before I left. I could see Carlisle and Esme knew who I was.

I caught a taxi outside the castle.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver.

"To the nearest night club" I said with a smile. Because I know that none of the Volturi or there guard go to the night clubs here so that meant I was free of any vampires there. I changed into what I looked like before I changed into Jane and put my clock off. It was then I knew I was going to have a good night!

**Please review! I'll try and update tomorrow or tonight. Thanks for reading!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I said ill update tonight, so here I am. I hope you guys like this chapter****. **

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

When I got to the night club I pay the taxi driver and while doing so I realized I didn't grab that much money, so I would have to call someone to pick me up, probably uncle Marcus.

I walked into the club and went straight to the bar and ordered a whole lot of shots and then went of to dancing on the dance floor.

**XxXx 7 hours later (1 am) xXxX**

Ugh, the club was closing. I got out my mobile phone and sent him a text

"**Uncle Marcus, so you mind picking me up in front of the club on Bell Street?"**

I said in the text I sent him. The next minute after I sent it I received one from him.

"**Sure, be there in ten" **he replied.

While waiting for him leaned in on the clubs door trying not to get in anyone's way when they were passing by. But obviously some people didn't understand I didn't want to cause trouble and that's when a group of guys came over to me.

**XxXx Marcus's POV xXxX**

When I finally got at the club on Bell Street, I seen Bella there and fighting a guy with a bunch of men lying on the ground unconscious around her. I automatically stopped the car and run over there and hit the guy over the head and inspected the damage the men did to Bella.

"Come on we have to get you come so we can put some ice on where your hurt." I said walking with her to my car, I knew Ice wouldn't help that much because I could already see some bruises coming up I gave her a cloak to put on, seeing I was clever enough to bring one, and she put it on.

We got home quickly and I led her up to the gym because they have ice in there, although I have no idea why. While walking up there I realized Bella couldn't walk in a straight line.

"How many drinks did you have tonight?" I asked her with a sigh.

"I have no idea." She said in a sad voice.

We got to the gym and put some ice where she got hit. I knew the Cullen's rooms where nearby but I hoped they wouldn't come in here because I know that the gym is available to all of our guests. I heard some footstep in front of the door I turned around and nearly all of the guard where at the door. They where all whispering about how horrible it was that Bella got hurt. I then seen betty there, she hated Bella and vice versa in know that Bella has been wanting to get her hands on her since she came her. I seen her mouth open and I dreaded the words that were about to come out of it.

"she probably asked those people to do it to get attention." She said in her nasal voice, I knew Bella heard it because she shape shifted into a white tiger and leaped at her. I could here some of the guard screaming and cheering "go princess" that is what I liked but I knew I had to stop the fight

"Stop now!" I yelled at them but they kept going the guards weren't going to help me but I saw the Cullen's in the corner coming out of their room.

"Help me" I yelled at them the big one, Emmett I think his name was came over and helped me break it up.

"Thanks" I said walking past him to get to Bella.

"Come on your going to need more ice" I said walking into the gym and she followed but before she got in the entered the room she let out a huge growl at betty.

"Do you want help" asked Carlisle and Esme at the same time. I could see that they wanted to spend time with there once daughter.

"sure come in" I said and once they came in I slammed the door because everyone was waiting out of the door looking curios .

**there is this chapter, I would of made it longer but I have to get to bed because it's twelve o'clock from where I am now ( I live in Australia) and If I spend to much time on the computer I'll get grounded. Look out for the next chapter that should be coming soon. Please review I'll answer any question or if you ****just want to talk I'll be here**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll try and update tomorrow but I'm grounded. So I'll try and get on the computer whenever I can!**

**XxXx Marcus's POV xXxX**

I walked to where Bella should be, and I could hear the Cullen's follow me but the thing is Bella wasn't there. And neither was her cloak. I then heard a scream and then she was back.

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

While waiting for Uncle Marcus I tested out some more of my powers to see if they would work while I was human. So I grabbed my cloak and put the hood up and teleported to where the most of the Cullen's where.

"Thank you for breaking up the fight Emmett." I said to Emmett once I got there and then quickly teleported back. But when I did I could hear Emmett screaming and Uncle Marcus was there as where Esme and Carlisle.

"What did you do this time?" asked Uncle Marcus while sighing.

"I was being polite." I said curtly. Esme looked like she was going to burst, so I got it over and done with. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. And when I did so I heard Emmett.

"Mum, dad. I think I'm seeing ghosts. " He nearly screamed out.

I couldn't help but giggle. I then stopped hugging Esme and moved on to Carlisle.

"Thanks for earlier." I said quietly into his ear. He just gave a gentle smile.

"I'll see you guys later" I said grabbing a bag of ice and walking out of the gym while making sure I still had the hood if my cloak on. The Cullen's where waiting outside of the door. I could hear someone following me. So I turned around, it was all of the Cullen children.

"Do you want any help?" they all asked together.

"no thanks I'm fine" I said with a smile seeing that was all they could see of my face. They left after that and once I was in my room I put the bag of ice in my bath tub and while doing so I saw and note

**"Caius and I have gone away on business for a week, have fun. You and Marcus are in charge." **

That was all it said and that made my day. We could do what ever we want. I hoped in the bath forgetting the only thing in there was ice I screamed in shock. Thankfully I don't think anyone heard.

**I know it was short but you should get another chapter tomorrow or the day after. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm sneaking onto the ****computer and I should be updating tomorrow or the next day. I hope you like this chapter!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

After my ice bath I got some sleep and once I woke I went into my bathroom to see the damage done. I was surprised I had a huge bruise in the side of my face, some on my stomach, legs and arms. So I put some make-up on to hide the bruises and then I got dressed into something comfortable, jeans and a t-shirt. I may have so more fashion sense but I still like to wear what I used to wear when I was human.

I walked into the throne room to see Marcus there.

"Good morning and guess what? Dad and Uncle Marcus have gone out for a week so that means we're in charge!" "

I said in a energetic voice. Because sometimes I think Uncle Marcus and I are the only one who can have fun here.

I little later Carlisle and Esme came into the throne room so they asked questions, about how I was changed and all stuff like that. They were shocked to hear about Victoria. But sadly our conversation was interrupted by Alice and jasper.

"You guys have to help, there another fight between the guard." Once they had said that I shape shifted into a white tiger again but un-like last time I was splitting this fight up, not starting one.

I could see that Alice and jasper were shocked to see me. Even though jasper had already seen me but I think he may have been convincing himself that he and Rosalie were delusional. I followed them to where the fight was. It was between Demetri and Felix. I sighed and Uncle Marcus took Demetri and I took Felix.

After a lot of trying we had finally split up the fight. After the fight I could see jasper telling Rosalie about me. I quickly escaped knowing that they'll be running after me soon. So I quickly teleported to my room, and changed back into my human form. But that was when I remembered that Emmett still thought I was a ghost, so while Rosalie, Alice and jasper were out looking for me. I could have some fun with Emmett. So I grabbed my cloak and went out to look for Emmett.

**Please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is late, but here it is!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

Once I found Emmett walking in the hallway, I hid at a corner in end of the hallway. While being very quiet. I hear him walking towards the corner where I was and while he was walking pasts the corner I jumped out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed. And right now is one of those times is when you wish you had a camera because he screamed and fell on his bum. I quickly teleported to the throne room while laughing my head of. Uncle Marcus rolled his eyes, but then I heard someone coming so quickly shape shifted into a white tiger again. I was very luck I shape shifted because it was Emmett.

"I really think you have ghosts here!" Emmett said looking around.

"Well would you like some protection?" asked Uncle Marcus looking at me. Emmett nodded with an expression a child has when they think there is a monster in their closet.

"Ok," Uncle Marcus said. "She is one of the best body guards here" he said looking at me

"Her name is Bella." He said Emmett looked at me like I was his first pet.

"I _have _to show you to my family" he said with a smile. Did he think I was his pet and not a real person?

He started walking and before I started following him I shot my favorite uncle a glare. Emmett walked every where looking for his family he found Carlisle and Esme first and they gave me a sad look. He told them he was looking for the rest of his family. But thankfully Esme told him to wait in their room with them.

Emmett thought I was a dg and wanted to play fetch with me. I just kept lying down so he tried to pat me and every time I went to sit on the couch he kept saying "bad kitty". I started to fall asleep, and when I woke lets just say he was _trying _to plat my for or hair or whatever you want to call it. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper then walked in.

"Have any of you seen the princess?" They asked walking into the room, but they stopped talking when the saw me.

All of them stopped dead in their tracks. Just to make the moment worse Betty walked it.

"Marcus wants to talk to all of you." She told them wile giving me a dirty glare. The Cullen's got up I could see Esme and Carlisle going in a different room, most likely going to get Edward.

On the way down to the throne room I was walking behind Emmett and Betty was walking behind me, and she kept kicking my ankles so I turned around and growled at her and while I turned back around she kicked me in the stomach. I know the Cullen's saw her kick me.

"opps sorry" she said with a fake smile I tried to ignore her so I turned around and kept walking but when she kept kicking my ankles. I growled at her again and she leapt at me and pushed me to the floor so I changed back into my self and that's how the fight began. I could hear people screaming just before I could feel her biting into my neck. I knew that she couldn't change me because I'll change in a month or so. That the venom wouldn't affect me at all. I kept trying to get her off but she wouldn't budge so I tried a power I was trying to control not too long ago. It was to control the elements so I made my hand catch on fire and I put it up to her face and she finally stopped biting my.

I could see the guard trying to get betty away and I saw all of the Cullen children shocked including Edward. Uncle Marcus was running up to us but I just teleported to my room to get cleaned up. But all I could thin about Edwards shocked face.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it was short!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for a while I went out today!**** Well here it is!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

Once I was thinking clearly, I had a shower. While brushing my hair I looked in the mirror and saw how bruised my face was. It was then when I realized that my neck was still practically bleeding. So I hunted around in my bedroom for a first aid kit. Once I found one I grabbed a gore **(I think that's what their called) **and put it on my neck I defiantly did not want to put a bandage on my neck so I just got a scarf and wrapped it around my neck to hold the gore in place. I got dressed in a top and some trackie dacks **(Australian slang for tracksuit pants)**. After getting dressed I made my way back to my bathroom and I locked the door, I sat down besides the sink and opened the cupboard. I gave out a sigh when I realized it was still there and no one had taken it. I grabbed it and took a sip of it. It was vodka. I always have it here for when I turned human.

Before I was turned I had taken a turn to alcohol. It always made me forget and the only bad side of it was the hang over the next day. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bathroom door.

"Will you please open up Bella, I'm alone. I promise." Said Uncle Marcus. I sighed and let him in, knowing if I didn't he would probably kick the door down. He was shocked, most likely to see me was all of the bruises on my face but then his eyes locked on the vodka bottle. I then predicted that he wasn't a fan of alcohol.

But his reaction surprised me, instead of taking the vodka away from me, he just sat down.

"They want to see you. You do know that, right?" he asked me with a sigh

"I know, but I can't." I said as traitor tears betrayed me and fell down my cheek.

I took a big mouthful of the vodka and laid my head on his shoulder. The silence was ruined by my stomach rumbling. I then remembered that I hadn't eaten at all today. Uncle Marcus then got up and held his hand out to me. I took it, he then went to my closet and handed me a cloak. I gave him a very confused look.

"You need something to eat, plus your running low on alcohol" he said with a smile. I put on the cloak he had handed me, and I slipped on some flat shoes and I then followed him through the castle. I was surprised at how good he was at avoiding everyone in the castle; we didn't see anyone, thankfully.

He led me to his Mercedes and we got in. he drove me to Hungry Jacks **(a fast food store that's in Australia) **he got me the legendary whopper deal. And while I was eating that he parked in the Safeway's **(another Australian store. I would say Wall-mart but I don't know what they sell there, because we don't have them in Australia.) **and he ran into the store and five minutes later he came out with three bottles of vodka in a plastic bag.

"Where to know?" he asked with a sad smile

"Not home, that's for sure." Ok then he said driving of in the opposite direction to going back home.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him this time with a smile.

"I have no idea." He said with a goofy smile. I couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be fun because even I know that his sense of direction is horrible.

**Please review!!!!!!!! Hope you like it! I will hopefully update tomorrow or the day after **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I have a poll on my profile so please vote!**

**I present you for the first time **

**(I know you guys wanted it!!)**

**XxXx Marcus's POV xXxX**

Bella's had fallen asleep or passed out, whichever you want to call it, in thee front seat after a lot of talking, singing and vodka. I know that everyone in the vampire world wants to know why I'm back to my normal self but it's because of Bella. She reminds me of my once daughter, she died when she was eighteen, her mother died at child birth. I was turned about a month after her death. I've never found what killed her because back then they didn't even know about germs. I think it was a brain tumor. But that's still a touchy subject no one knows about her, except for Aro and my second late wife, she brought me back to life after Isabel, my daughter, died but once she died no one was there for me, until Bella came. Everything about her reminds me about Isabel, _from_ her personality to her eyes. If I didn't know I would think Bella was Isabel. But the weird thing is that Isabel had a small birth mark on her upper neck and Bella does to, it's identical, that's one thing I can't get over.

I drove Bella back and when I did the Cullen's were waiting at the front door. I lifted her up and took her room and laid her down on the bed and I then pulled some blankets over, I could feel the Cullen's watching me, from out side of her room.

"She's empty with out her family, and that's you guys. Don't tell I told you that." I said to them with a small smile. I could see there expressions lighten after I had said that. I can still remember what Aro said about the Cullen's, that they were Bella's family. Although they hurt her, if it weren't for them I would have never met Bella, and I would still be numb, or whatever you would have called me before Bella came, I truly hope she can find happiness with Edward again.

"Come" I said to Alice wile walking into Bella's bedroom. I saw that before she followed me she gave jaspers hand an encouraging squeeze, to let her go. I led her to Bella's wardrobe, knowing that she used to dress up Bella from what Aro told me.

"Choose something you want her to wear tomorrow." I said with a smile, if she were human she would be crying, I knew that much. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper on Bella's bedside table and started writing.

_Aro wanted you to wear this,_

_Marcus._

I wrote on the paper and I then found two aspirin and put it beside the piece of paper.

"Are you done?" I asked Alice she replied with a nod bringing some clothes out of Bella's wardrobe and carrying a pair of high heels.

"You can put it down on that seat." I said pointing to a seat nearby her bedside desk.

"can you help me for a second?" I asked her.

"sure, you want me to help you find all of the alcohol she has hid around this room?" she asked I nodded with a sheepish grin. We found it all pretty quickly, I knew she'd be angry, but alcohol isn't really good for you. After finding all of the vodka we tipped it out and filled it up with water, so she won't know the difference.

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

**(The next morning)**

I woke up with a horrible head ache but thankfully Uncle Marcus saved me again with some aspirin he left out for me, but sadly my dad wanted me to wear death trap shoes, skinny bue denim jeans and a purple halter top. I had a shower, got dressed and did my hair and make up to cover the bruises, before Felix run into my room holding out a phone.

"Your dad" he mouthed, so I took the phone.

"Hello dad" I said into the phone

"I heard you got into a lot of fights, so I'm making some rules!

Rule one, no more fights.

Rule two, you have two be in the same room as your uncle at all times, if your getting dressed you'll be in a separate room of course.

Rule three, no leaving the castle by yourself." He said. Two things had popped into my head at that time the first one is, that he is _angry_! And second is that someone dibbed me in!

"Can you please pass me to your uncle?" he asked in a calmer voice.

Sure, I'll go get him" I said and then I was off to find Uncle Marcus.

He was in the throne room like always, once I handed him the phone all I could hear come of him was "yep" and "Okays". Once he was off the phone he sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"You have really bad rules." He said

"I know, tell me about it!!" I said while sitting down in my throne.

"How's your head?" he asked.

And then we were off talking.

**I may not be able to update for a while!!!!!!but I'll try!!!** **Please review and vote on my poll!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I haven't been home, but at least I'm updating now! Thanks for all of your reviews I love it when I see my favorite authors review, or add my story as one of their favorites. Because not even my best friend on fan-fiction reviews for me!! So it means a lot to me when you guys do review. I may not update tomorrow because I'm having a barbeque at our lovely Australian beaches with it'll be about 14 degree's but who cares, I'll still go swimming.**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

"Can we _please_ go out?" I nearly begged my uncle, who sadly had to be in the same room as me at nearly all times.

"Where to?" he asked, sadly. I have no idea where to go, but then a fabulous idea popped into my mind. Emmett loves cats, or at least he loved me when I was a cat, so why don't we go cat shopping for Emmett?

"To the mall, of course!" I told him. Once we got the garage I ran to my baby, my motor bike. It was a Harley Davidson. When I walked over to it I swear I saw Uncle Marcus roll is eyes, as he was walking to his Mercedes.

"What do you want to get here?" Uncle Marcus asked once we got there, or at least once he got there because I was there fifteen minutes before him, because compared to me, he drives like an old fart.

"The pet shop." I said walking towards it, once he was done giving me a questioning look he started following me. The first thing I saw once I got in there was a white kitten, I knew instantly Emmett would love it.

After buying it, and answering a million question about why I wanted to get a kitten, courtesy of Uncle Marcus of cause. We were home. I put the kitten in my room so that way Emmett wouldn't know about the kitten. Once it was in my room I though about last night and how Uncle Marcus knew I hid vodka in my room. So I went to find all of the vodka bottles.

"What are you doing?" asked Uncle Marcus.

"I'm throwing out all of my vodka, so will you give me a hand?" I asked he instantly nodded and came to help me, I could see the smile on his face.

"I'm glad you through out all of you vodka." Uncle Marcus said in a proud voice and gave me a hug. But little did he know that there were bottles of scotch in the walls. Once we got down to the throne room, the Cullen family walked through the doors, I was tempted to teleport somewhere else, but I knew I couldn't hide from them forever. The next thing I could feel was getting tackled to the ground, I opened my eyes slowly. It was Alice.

"I missed you _so_ much!!" she said and at the end of her sentence she started to dry sob.

"I missed you to Alice" I said, I had never seen Alice dry sob so it was a very scary experience, seeing as Alice was meant to be happy all of the time.

"Really?" she asked with the saddest expression.

"Of cause I missed my best friend!" I said. All she did was wrap her arms tighter around me so I did the same thing.

"Stop hogging Bella!" said Rosalie, the person I least expected it for. Once Alice let go of me Rosalie came over and gave me a hug.

"Our family is nothing without you." she said letting go of me. I gave her a huge smile, Rosalie's feelings toward me will take a while to get used to, but I am so pleased instead of her giving me glares, like she used to I get friendly smiles instead.

Emmett then run up to me and gave me his famous bear hugs. I could hear him mumbling something about how he got his sister back but his kitty got taken away from him. Jasper came up to me and gave me a hug, although he was very hesitant, he did it.

"I'm so so sorry about your birthday party" was all he got to say before I interrupted him.

"That's in the past, we should only be focusing on the present" I said with a smile. He smiled and step back. Esme and Carlisle gave me a hug and stepped back. I could see Edward staring at me, but he didn't look like he'd greet me so I just ignored him.

"I got you a present Emmett, close your eyes and I'll go get it for you." I said with a smile. He nodded and closed his eyes. As I was about to walk out of the room I saw Uncle Marcus with huge smirk.

"You can close your eyes too." I said to him, he rolled his eyes and did as I said, because if he didn't see me leave the room he'll have no proof of me leaving the room. Once I was out of the room I teleported to my room, grabbed the kitten and teleported to the throne room, to see the anxious looks of all of the Cullen except for Emmett, the good thing is that they looked pleased at the sight of the kitten.

"You can open your eyes now." I said with a smile holding the cat out Emmett but my uncle did the same. All I can say about Emmett's expression is that he looked like a child on Christmas morning. He grabbed the cat hugged it and then started talking to it. But the second I heard Emmett say to it he wanted to teach it to hunt I had to set some rules for the cat.

"Now Emmett, you will need t look after the kitten, name it and make sure it is happy. But you can't take it hunting, ok?" I asked him he looked sad but nodded. I let out a relieved sigh, knowing that the kitten would not get eaten by a bear today, at least.

**Please review!!!! and vote at the poll on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!! it would mean a lot to me!! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, I'm really sorry but I won't be updating this story for about a week, at least.

I realized a huge mistake in my chapters that I had written up.

I start school soon so I can ask my friend for a little advice but I should be back up soon!!!!

I'm really sorry but I should be back as soon as possible.

So look out for the next chapter of this story!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm back for now! I know this chapter will be short but I'm going to have to go to school soon. I sadly have to catch the bus so I'll be waiting in five degrees (it's Celsius to let you know). So here's the chapter.**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

I caught up with the Cullen's a lot, except for Edward, of course seeing all he can do right now is stare at me. But after a while we had nothing left to tell each other so thankfully I was saved. Sulpicia walked in the doors, she was fathers' wife, but also a great friend to me. She came over and hugged me and she greeted the Cullen's.

"Why are you home so early?" I asked because she was meant to be on a long hunting trip.

"Well, I got a phone call telling me I had to watch over you, so you don't get in _anymore _trouble." She said with a cheeky grin

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Bella away, but if you want meet us at the garage at nine o'clock we can all go out to a club." Sulpicia said with a smile to the Cullen's. The Cullen's all nodded.

As Sulpicia and I were walking out of the throne room I could hear Uncle Marcus.

"Remember, your not meant to go anywhere with out me." he said I rolled my eyes and turned to him

"Come on then!" I said to him and he came running to the door.

I caught up Sulpicia this time. Once we were done we headed towards the garage, seeing as both of us like to race. As I hopped on my motor bike Sulpicia went in her car it was a Porsche. Uncle Marcus stood the stubbornly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who do you want to ride with?" I asked him, I know that he doesn't like to ride with either of us, because we go too fast.

"Neither, I think I'll pass. I'll go get ready to go to the club." He said walking away.

"Ready, set, go!" Sulpicia yelled right after Uncle Marcus had walked away, and we were off.

I think we reached England, but I bet here there, of course. On our way come, we got a little lost but we got home, finally, at eight thirty, we had half an hour to get ready. We ran our separate ways to our rooms to get ready. I got dressed in a Gucci dress, it was black, strapless and went mid- thigh, it was a simple but beautiful dress. I put on a little make up and did up my heir and then I was out of then door. Well, not really I teleported there from my room, but any way. Everyone was there. Even some of the guard, well at least the one's who love clubbing.

"I'm going to go with you." Said Sulpicia, once she saw everyone trying to get in a car. I saw the Cullen's going in the same car Uncle Marcus was driving, I felt so sorry for them.

"What are you waiting for? I asked Sulpicia once everyone was in the car, she knew what to do.

"Ready, set, go!" she yelled once again.

**It's really short I know, sorry. I'll update when ever I can!! Please review!!!!! Even if you don't like the story review, and tell me why, or how I can improve this story, just please update!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, sorry I'm updating so late in the week, school has been hectic. But at least I'm here now. I hope you like this chapter, and thank you guys for reviewing!!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

The end of the race was at the club, and like always Sulpicia and I were first. Seeing as we knew all of the shortcuts to the club, like going on some back streets. Some of the guard were upset they lost to me, _again_. After all of us were out of the cars or motorcycles, I walked up to the security guard who decided who was to go into the club and not and I just slipped him a fifty dollar note and he let us all in instead of us having to wait in the huge line to get in.

Once we walked into the club, you got him with the smell of alcohol and sweat, it was very disgusting but I knew that in a few minutes I wouldn't notice it. I went over a sat at the biggest table, so most of us sat down there at first and the rest got up and danced. In the end the only people sitting down at the table was Edward, Marcus and I.

Over the few hours I danced a little but sat down most of the time I sat down, and watched. I saw Sulpicia coming over to me.

"I lied." Edward said, it was the first thing he had said to me since I've seen him again.

"About what?" I asked him with a slight glare which he flinched from a little.

"When I told you I didn't love you, it was a lie. I still love you this very day." he said with a sad voice all I could do was stare. That was when Sulpicia had finally reached our table.

"Do karaoke with me, the D.J said we could, please" she said taking out of my trance

"Sure." I said, seeing as it would get me out of making my response to Edward delayed I used to stand so tall  
, a little. I got up and walked up to the stage with her, seeing as we were singing it together.

"What song would you pretty ladies like to sing?" asked the D.J.

"Make it random." I said winking at him and flashing him a smile. So we started read the lyrics that came up on the screen.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Once Sulpicia and I were done all I could do was stare at Edward. So, I ran outside. Once I was out of the club I started to think straight, tears came to my eyes. Sulpicia came out and gave me a hug.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked calmly, wiping away my tears.

"Yes please" I said trying to calm down. I went to my bike and Sulpicia went inside to tell Uncle Marcus that we were leaving. Once she came back we were on our way come.

**I know it isn't the best chapter but its midnight here!!! Please review!!! I'll try and update A.S.A.P!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. Thank you for all of the reviews!! I really appreciate them. This chapter will be a little short, sorry about that. I'll try and update A.S.A.P, but I should be able to update little less than a week seeing I'll be busy tomorrow and then I'll have school. Oh, and if you guys no any good Edward leaves Bella stories tell me!!! it doesn't matter if their crossovers, just if you read a good story tell me!!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

When Sulpicia came out of the bar again she hoped on my bike and we started to drive back home. I started to think about how when the Cullen's came back it changed everything about me, once they came back I lost my backbone. So I _would_, stop like Isabella Swan and start acting like Isabella Volturi before the Cullen's came back into my life.

Once we were home Sulpicia and I went our separate ways, and I walked straight up to the gym. Jane and Alec were their, they had wanted to come to the club but they looked to young to be let in so they had to stay home. I walked pest Alec to get some boxing gloves.

"Bad night?" they asked together, they always seemed to know how my day was, but I don't think it was hard to guess.

"Very." Was all I said once I put the gloves on. I walked over to the punching bag and started punching it, and let's just say it was much easier punching it while I was a vampire.

After a while I heard some doors getting slammed downstairs so I put my gloves off and ran down there with Jane and Alec. Once we were downstairs I realized who had come to visit us, the Romans.

"So you must be the princess?" asked one of them, the leader. There was a group of ten of them; they all started to whisper at the sight of me.

"Yes, Princess Isabella." I said with a smile, seeing as once I had spoken I put a physical shield around myself and the guard.

"Well then, it's too bad in five minutes there going to call you the late princess." He growled, that was when Sulpicia had walked in to the room. I automatically put the shield around her too. I used one of my powers to send Uncle Marcus and the rest of our guard who was at the club an image of what I was seeing right now, of the Romans.

That was when I felt it; a power was slipping through my shield. It felt like what I thought Jane's would, I nearly doubled over in pain but I know that would show weakness to them, so I shot a quick look at Jane and Alec, so they would know what to do. I used my powers for the elements to make my hands catch on fire; I saw all of the Romans flinch. But when my hands caught on fire the pain disappeared but then came back twice as hard, if that was even possible. I could see all of their eyes starting to turn glossy, and the leader was doubling over. So I knew Jane and Alec's powers were working. So I threw a huge flame thrower at them and they all turned to ash the instant it hit them.

I then fell to the ground in pain and scream while one hand was on my stomach and the other on my head. Sulpicia kneeled down next to me and took my hand into hers and all I could see was black liquid. And that was when I realized it was my blood. I gave her a questioning look.

"His power was to physically stab you and he could also penetrate shields." Once she said that I look at my stomach, I could see a puncture hole in it. Jane came running towards us with a bag; it was a first aid kit, thankfully.

**XxXx Marcus's POV xXxX**

I was on my way home seeing as the Romans were at my castle, or at least that's what Bella said or showed me and the guard.

I came barging into the front doors I stepped in a pile of ashes, the Romans, I hope.

About two meters away from the ashes was black liquid, and then it hit me.

"Where is Bella?" I asked Renata who was tidying up the mess.

"In her room..." She said. That was when I heard the Cullen's come in; they froze when they saw the ashes. I ran up to Bella's room, and thankfully the Cullen's didn't follow.

When I walked into her room I saw Bella with a huge bandage around her head and stomach.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked Bella and Sulpicia. They both didn't hear me come I in so they were a little startled.

"She'll live." Sulpicia said looking at me with a smile. She cared for Bella as much as I did. Once Bella heard Sulpicia she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She insisted with a smile.

**Sorry there wasn't much Cullen's in here but anyways, please update!!! It would mean a lot to me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but here I am! Thanks for all of your reviews and I look forward to reading more soon. If any one knows of a good Edward leaves Bella story tell me, I've been looking everywhere for them!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

"Where going hunting with some of the guard and Cullen's. The rest of the guards are having a meeting, to find out how the Romans got through the rest of the guard outside." Said Sulpicia while standing next to Uncle Marcus who still wasn't convinced I was alright.

"And no getting out of bed while were gone." He added, I nodded and smiled and then they were gone. I still feel horrible but I got out of bed anyway, even though I was told not too. So I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and head down stairs, on my way down I heard my phone ringing, I flipped it up and I looked at the screen. I sighed before talking into it.

"Hello father" I said, heading to the throne room.

"Are you ok? I heard all about the Romans." He said in a slightly worried voice.

"I'm fine" I said because I wasn't in the mood for his mood swings.

"That's good, I just wanted to make sure, and I'll be back soon!" he said hanging up on me. Sometimes I feel as though he's hiding something from me, but when I ask him he says it's nothing. I sighed when I walked past the front doors and my blood was still on the floor. I went and got a bucket and something to scrub the floor with. I went back there and started scrubbing.

I was busy scrubbing until I heard someone kneel down besides me.

"Do you want help?" I heard her ask.

"Sure, thanks Rosalie" I said to her passing her a scrubber. And we then went back to work.

"How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I've been better, you?" I asked back to her.

"I'm ok." She said and we went back to work. And the blood was gone pretty quickly.

"Thanks for the help." I said to her getting up and putting the bucket and scrubbers away. When I went back she was still there.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her. Her face lit up a lot once I asked her.

"Yes please." She said I handed her a bunch of movies that I hadn't seen and she had handed me on back. It was Harry Potter and the half blood prince. So went to put it on.

As we were watch it we talked a lot about what we have been doing in the years. Well we were until the rest of the guard came in to watch the rest of the movie as well. Knowing Uncle Marcus he would have told them that I had to stay in bed so I shape shifted into Alice. Surprisingly Betty actually sat next to me. Rosalie looked like she was about to scream when she saw me, she got such a shock.

We went on with the movie before I realized Jane was sitting in front of me, and I was bored so I started plating her hair she didn't notice so once I was finished with her hair I went onto Alecs, who was sitting next to her. I did his hair in a French braid, he didn't notice either, so I tapped them on their shoulders, and they cracked up laughing when they saw each others hair. Rosalie saw what I had done and started laughing too.

Soon after that I started to feel faint so I got up and headed towards my room, I could hear someone behind me but I didn't look to see who it was I just concentrated to get to my room. I soon knew that I wouldn't be able too so I turned around it was Rosalie, I think she knew what was going to happen so she grabbed me and when she did I saw her hand go black instantly, so I transformed back to me. I could see the blackness but the last thing I heard was Rosalie yelling for Carlisle.

**Please review!!!! I hoped you like it!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**So I hope you guys like this chapter!!!! Please review, they make me update quicker!!!! I'm so happy it's finally Friday here!!!**

**XxXx Sulpicia's POV xXxX**

I was on my second deer; I was listening for anymore heartbeats in the area. I heard one, but it sounded like a cow.**(I don't know if they have deer there but it's the only animal I can think of) **As I was about to run after it I heard Alice gasp, so I run to her instead. Felix, Edward, Esme and Carlisle came over to her with me

"What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle in a leaders voice.

"It's Bella; we need to go to the Carlisle. She's bleeding, there's so much blood." She said in a hysterical voice. I feel for her, from what I've heard, she was, or _is_ just like a sister and best friend to Bella.

"Hurry, I'll get Marcus and everyone else." I said to them running of searching for everyone else. Everyone I have found I sent to go help Carlisle; I just needed to find Marcus.

"Hurry, we have to get to Bella, there's something wrong with her!" I said to him running of to the castle, knowing he was following. He caught up to me in no time, but once wee got there I saw a sight, I would never want to see ever again.

Bella was lying in the hallway, with most of her blood on the ground, with people working over her. From what I could see she was limp and all the guard were crowded around her, hoping for the best.

"Isabel!!!" Marcus yelled once he got through the guard. Once he said that her eyes opened slightly, and for a second all she did was stare at him then she closed them. He went to run at her but I held him back in a tight hug, knowing the Carlisle and every one else trying to save her needed room.

"I can't; I can't lose her, not _again._" He said breaking again. I couldn't help it, it was then when I broke into tears that would never fall.

"You won't lose her, not again. She is stronger _now_. She _will_ live through this." I said sternly looking into Marcus's eyes, holding back my own sobs. Then I heard a beeping, it was her heart. I hugged Marcus even tighter, if that were possible, but he did the same back. Now our sobs were sobs of joy.

After we finished sobbing Marcus picked Bella up and carried her to her bedroom. Most of the guard and all of the Cullen's started following us to our room. Everyone but Marcus and I were waiting outside the door. Marcus put her down and I went to get a face washer, I then went to wet it. I then went up to Bella and washed her face, I gasped once I was done. She had so many bruises on her face, from all of her fight most likely. Marcus had let all of the Cullen's in, they all gasped at her face as well.

I had gone two get chairs for everyone and when I came back I realized that Marcus was gone.

"Where's Marcus," I said before he came walking through the door with a huge teddy bear **(I don't know what they had thousand years ago.) **

"I gave her this five days before she died… for the first time" he said to me, answering my questioning look. Know he had to answer all of the Cullen's questioning looks.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's this chapter. I may not be able to update for about a week, but hopefully I'll get some time on the computer. If anyone knows a good Edward leaves Bella story tell me!!!!! Or if it's a good story in general, just tell me!!!!!**** Oh and Sulpicia is Aro's wife, to let you guys know.**

**XxXx Sulpicia's POV xXxX**

"Can you please tell them the story _outside_, while I get Bella cleaned up?" I asked them, and they went out of the room. Marcus lead the way out of the room, taking Romeo with him, that's what Bella named the teddy bear when she first got him over two thousand years ago, it was a popular name back then. I went to pick Bella up once Edward closed the door, he obviously didn't want to leave Bella but I knew he wanted to hear her story that Marcus was telling. I put my arms under her getting ready to carry her, but she woke.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her automatically, she was _so_ pale. It was probably from all of her blood loss.

"Fine." She said closing her eyes for a second and then opening them. She flipped her legs over the bed and started to get up.

"You shouldn't get out of bed Bella." I said to her.

"I'm just going to have a shower and then get dressed into something not covered in blood." She said walking to her bathroom. I just sighed and went into her wardrobe finding something that she could wear.

Once she had a shower and got dressed she went back to bed. I was about to go tell Marcus that she was awake but there was a knock on the door. I opened it, it was Marcus. He walked into the room with Romeo the bear in his arms. I could see the grin on his face when he saw that Bella was okay. He silently walked up to hear, but when he was a meter away from her she opened her eyes.

"It's good to see you again Romeo, it's been to long." she said to the bear with a smile, looking at Marcus. It was so sad; he looked like he was going to cry.

"You remember?" he asked her with a sad quite voice.

"How could I not remember my own father?" she asked, while crying. He hugged her and they both started to sob. I walked out of the room, knowing that their family reunion didn't involve me. I slowly walked down to the throne room, thinking. Aro is going to be furious when he finds out that Bella remembers that Marcus is her father, so much so, I don't know what he's going to do. But I know someone who will.

"Alice, do you know what is going to happen when Aro gets home?" I asked her once I found her.

"There are two possibilities, Marcus, Bella and you get killed by Aro _or _you leave the Volturi, before he gets back." She said with out a smile.

"If you guys leave, I see you saying with us. And joining our coven." He said with a smile this time. Sighed and thanked her.

I ran up to Bella's room. They were still sobbing, I hated ruining the moment.

"We have a problem!" I said loudly in an urgent voice. All I got from them was a confused look. But I knew I only had to say on word for them to know what I was talking about. Because they know what will happen if something doesn't go his way.

"Aro" was all I said.

**To let everyone know Bella is Marcus's daughter, for some that didn't know. Please review!!!!! If you guys don't think Aro is that mean, you should know that in the actual book he killed his vampire sister, because she wanted to Marcus and her to leave the coven!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for to update!!!! Thank you for all of the reviews!!!!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

I couldn't believe I forgot all about Aro. So I got up out of bed walking towards my closet. Grabbing a backpack and filling it with hundred dollar notes.

"You guys have to grab all of the money you can, and then we have to leave!" I said to my real father and Sulpicia while running out of the door, toward the throne room.

Thankfully the people I wanted to talk to were there, Jane and Alec.

"You're leaving?" they both asked together with sad faces, I would miss them dearly.

"Yes, but I need you to do something for me. I will call you later to give you my number but once you have a new phone and then I need you to call me every time someone has found out where Marcus, Sulpicia or where Cullen's are. I will miss you both dearly, but remember, forever isn't a very long time in the vampire world." I said hugging them and walking towards where the Cullen's rooms are.

By the time I got the Cullen's rooms I was staring to feel very sick but I tried to ignore it and knocked on their door. Alice answered it by hugging me; she knew what I was going to do.

"Sulpicia, Marcus and I are leaving, or Aro will _kill_ us. _All_ of you need to leave as well. I'll put a shield around you at _all_ times. If the Volturi come for any of us I _will _deal with them. I_ will_ come and visit you once it is safe, for _all_ of us. It will start raining as soon as you leave Europe, but you need to leave _soon_." I said crying, they partly understood what I was talking about. If it weren't for me Aro would have already killed them, they are too much of a threat to the Volturi. So I had to give them a head start before Aro realizes I'm gone and starts looking for us and the Cullen's.

The Cullen's then started hugging me that was when Marcus and Sulpicia walked in. I'm sure that they knew my plan. When it was Edwards turn to hug me, he hesitated before running at me and hugging me tightly. I did the same. I hate him because he hurt me so much, but I also love him so much. Then what surprised me is the Cullen's went over to Marcus and Sulpicia and hugged them as well.

As we were about to leave the Cullen's handed Sulpicia, Marcus and I a package. We opened it up at the same time, mine was a Cullen crest on a necklace like Rosalie's, Marcus's was like Carlisle's, on a ring. And Sulpicia's was like Esme's , on a bracelet. I started to cry even harder then I was before, then I hugged them for second time and left with Marcus and Sulpicia.

Like I said before, forever isn't a very long time in the vampire world.

**Short, confusing? I know. I just wanted to get this sad chapter out of the way, I'll try and update tomorrow!!! I'll skip a few years in the next chapter to let you guys know****. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I read every single review I get so your not wasting your time by doing it!!! Review about anything and everything!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long, but I'm here now! I won't be able to update for a while, but I should be able to on the week end, but that's nearly a week from now. Oh, and to let everyone know, Sulpicia is Aro's mate, but she doesn't really love him.**

**XxXx 15 years later xXxX**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

We, as in Sulpicia, Marcus and I were finally going back to the Cullen's. _I_ have seen them a few times in the past fifteen years, but it was only to eliminate their dangers. So, that meant every time they were in danger I would teleport over there shape shift into a tiger, kill the danger and teleport back to where we were staying. Because I knew if I was to stay for a long time they would be in more danger from the Volturi. That's why we're heading there now, it's safe to see them now, or at least it will be soon.

About a week after I left Italy I turned back human, thankfully. And over my spare time I've been practising staying as a vampire, so now I'm pretty sure I wont turn back human ever again, which will be good.

"I'm just going to have a quick hunt, I'll meet you guys their, just keep going north and you'll find them." I said to Sulpicia and my father, Marcus. I was glad they believed I was going for a hunt, well I guess I'm not completely lying, I am hunting something in a way. Oh, and did I tell you guys over the years Marcus and Sulpicia have been dating? Well they have, and they got married about a year ago. But back to what I'm hunting, well I got a call last week from Jane about the whole Volturi coming to attack the Cullen's, but why bother them with the fact, so I'll just take care of it myself. So I ran south to meet the Volturi, and to hopefully kill them. Although I've never killed a group as big as the whole Volturi coven, but I guess I won't be killing all of them, just the ones that want to kill me. I know that Jane, Alec and Felix are on my side, so that's a start.

That was when I heard them coming; I stopped where I was, and waited for them. They all ran up at once, and they all froze once they saw me, except for Jane, Alec and Felix, of course.

"Lovely to see you _again,_ Bella" Aro said in a growl as soon as he saw me, by the tone of his voice; I knew he was angrier than I expected.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it isn't that long but I'll update in less than a week.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This will be the LAST chapter of this story, but I will put another story out soon!**

**I hope you like this chapter, and the story. Thank you to all the people who have read this story!!! I would be nothing without you guys!!!! And another thanks to all the people who reviewed and everything. I will update again, but only to tell you guys about my next chapter. I am so happy right now, I'm going to see evermore!!!!!**

**XxXx Bella's POV xXxX**

A few seconds after Aro talked, he started to get some of the guard on me.

Everyone came racing towards me ready to attack, except for Felix, Jane and Alec, who leaped on some of the people racing towards me.

I started to fight everyone who leaped on me, it was easy at first but then everyone was around me, I looked over to Jane, Alec and Felix, the people they were fighting with before were dead, but people were surrounding them too.

"Run!!" I yelled at them, I knew they didn't want to leave but they did, because they knew that if they didn't they'd die. Once they had left I went back to fighting, it was sad that I was killing a lot of people I once called my family.

After numerous bites, and deaths, there was about ten of them left excluding Aro. I had been injured by the other guard I had killed, over the past years they must have discussed strategies on how to avoid getting hurt or injured by my powers, seeing everyone could escape them with out getting hurt.

That was when I heard running, and it was also when the rest of the guard came for me. They were hard to fight of, and they gave me many more injuries than the rest.

After a while they were dead, so that left Aro and I. he had leaped on me too. He went at my neck, he bit it but I got him of before he could rip my head off. I bit him everywhere I could but he seemed to pin me on the ground.

I could feel his teeth on my neck; I knew he was going to kill me. But that was when the Cullen's came running into the field.

The last thing I could remember is seeing them running towards me.

**Bad ending, I know. But my friend suggested it so I took it. Please review. You guys get to decide if Bella lives or not, too!!**


	27. Warning

Just to let everyone know my account user Twilightfan213 has been used in other websites and my story bittersweet visitors has been posted to another site. This has all been done with out my permission. I am warning everyone who has an account on this site to see if their story or account name has been used on other sites. I found out by googling my user name while I was bored. And if anyone wants to post my stories on other websites if would be nice if you asked me. Sorry to anyone who has nothing to do with posting my story's on other sites or using my account name.

Twilightfan213


End file.
